A Certain Photographic Teleporter
by ElementalMiko12
Summary: Sequel to "A Certain Network": Kuroko's at Judgment bored out of her mind while Mikoto's at after school violin practice. To clear up her boredom she decides to look through her collection of Mikoto she has hidden away on her Judgment computer. What happens when Mikoto walks in and sneaks up behind her?


Pass or Fail : Kuroko's test

**Disclaimer: I don't own Toaru Majutsu No Index**

**Format:**

_Italic = Past Event's_

**Bold = Important words or dreams**

Normal Text = Narration

"..." = Talking

'...' = Thoughts

* * *

Mikoto was at Violin practice while Kuroko sat at her desk in the 177th Judgment Office branch laid out across the keyboard staring at her person collection of perverted images that she'd stolen mostly from stalkers Mikoto had had some time ago. She was so bored. Most of the pictures sucked you could easily tell the stalkers in question were armatures. Kuroko smiled slightly lifting her head off the keyboard she grabbed her mouse and double clicked to view personal pictures she'd taken of Mikoto. Inside the folder were two more folders one labeled Top Secret and the other called My Beloved. She click on My Beloved and watched as several of hundreds of JPEG Images collected in the folder.

These pictures were truly innocent. Most of them were taken without Mikoto's knowledge while she'd sat too deep in thought to notice. Some of which had herself in them as well; those were the ones Mikoto knew about…well most of them. Kuroko propped her elbow onto her desk resting her cheek into her open palm. She stopped on one she'd taken again while Mikoto wasn't looking she'd been standing in a clothing store at Seventh Mist and had pick up what Kuroko found to be one of the most childish outfits. Mikoto was turned away from her looking into a nearby mirror holding the shirt out in front of her.

Kuroko giggled 'Who knew that shirt was actually for me.' she thought with a chuckle poking her computers screen with her free hand running her finger along the Level 5's jaw-line. Kuroko enjoyed the usual angered and embarrassed facial expressions Mikoto made… but she had to admit she enjoyed these the most. The expressions where her features were soft, lips twitched up into a rare pure smile, with sparkles in her eyes. She still had that shirt stored in her dresser torn between wanting to wear it because it was something Mikoto bought for her and wanting to not wear it so she didn't ruin it.

**"We match! We match!~"**

Kuroko flinched remembering the shock wave she'd gotten because she swapped Mikoto's undergarments with her bathing suit. She clicked on another image and watched as it replaced the previous one on the screen. It was a picture she'd snapped without Mikoto's knowledge again Mikoto had heard that the Gekota Corporation was putting a rare red Gekota finger puppet into cans of Strawberry Oden.

She'd sat there for hours eating can after can with Mikoto, Uiharu, and Saten. She and Saten had thought they were gonna die from over eating they'd eaten so much. Just before she'd taken the picture Kuroko had found the finger puppet they'd been looking for by nearly choking on it. When she handed it to Mikoto she'd gotten that childish excited demeanor about her again as she practically hugged the small red finger puppet.

She clicked to the next one finding it was of the same day and just seconds apart from when the first had been taken. Mikoto had jumped at Kuroko while she was rubbing at her throat with teary eyes, It was the first time she could remember Mikoto willingly hugging her so tightly! She'd honestly had no choice but to click the button to start her cameras count down and teleport it to the proper position. She'd almost died for the third time that day, but in this moment it'd been from an overdose of happiness.

Kuroko blushed a little as her heart raced a little faster with each photo she looked at, she giggled at a couple causing Konori to stare at her weirdly for a moment. Konori readjusted her glasses pushing them further up the bridge of her now. It was strange… If Kuroko was looking at what she thought the younger girl was looking at while on duty usually her face was plastered with the biggest perverted grin in all of Academy City and she'd probably be drooling to boot!

But as Konori leaned to the side to see the girl passed the computer screen all she seen was a loving and caring smile that was disrupted when she giggled at whatever she was looking at. Konori heard the door open and watched as Misaka walked in quickly stopping her from saying anything as she walked closer with hand signals. 'What the hell?' Mikoto thought as she walked towards Konori who'd hurriedly grabbed a small stack of clean white paper.

Konori scribbled something down as Mikoto stepped up behind Kuroko who had yet to notice her because her complete attention was focused on her computer. Mikoto sweat-dropped when she realized the girl was going through pictures of them. Mikoto stared curiously blushing a little as Kuroko clicked from photo to photo. She remembered these days but she couldn't recall that they'd been taken.

Konori held up the small sign she'd made that read what is she looking at? Mikoto blushed pointing to Kuroko for a moment, then raising her arms up to her face and having her hands do the hand gesture for camera, She then pointed with her thumb back at herself. Konori's eyebrow twitched as began to stand ready to give the younger girl a piece of her mind. Mikoto's shook her head gesturing for her to sit back down, Konori did with a raised eyebrow as she watched Mikoto sit behind her watching the young Judgment Officer over her shoulder as she continuously looked at pictures she had no idea were taken.

She felt no anger towards Kuroko for taking these without her knowledge, she was however intrigued that the perverted Kuroko she'd come to know so well. The personality that continuously took pictures of her without her knowledge as she was in the shower or undressing would even bother to take pictures like these. The girl sitting before her at the moment was a side of Kuroko she hadn't had the pleasure of meeting yet. She found it fascinating…

Konori sighed shaking her head watching as Mikoto observed from over Kuroko's shoulder 'Shirai's going to be scared shitless when she turns around…' she thought grabbing her cup of tea that was nearly empty. She drank a few sips only looking up when Kuroko gave of a long dreamy sigh.

It was at this time Konori watched Misaka reach over and lightly tap Kuroko's shoulder grinning "You'll ruin your beautiful eyes if you continue to stare at that bright screen so closely." Mikoto commented. Kuroko literally froze on the spot! It was quite an amusing transformation from Konori's point of view.

'Did she just say beautiful?' Konori wondered if she'd heard the temperamental Level 5 correctly.

Kuroko turned around slowly as if expecting some kind of monster to be standing behind her. Konori could literally see the beads of sweat trickling down her face "M-Mikoto I-I…"

"You're really good at photography you know." Mikoto complimented leaning back into the chair again behind Kuroko's desk again.

'Huh? This isn't usually how this ends… What's Mikoto up to?!' Konori stared between the two in utter confusion. Had something happened that she'd missed. She watched her fellow employees cheeks redden at the compliment.

"T-Thank you. Y-Your not mad M-Mikoto?" Kuroko muttered out as she completely turned her body to face the Level 5 Electro Master. Mikoto smiled a little and shook her head from left to right.

'H-Huh?! W-When did Shirai start calling Misaka by her first name? What the hell did I miss?!' she thought observing the two. Secretly wondering if Shirai's advances as of late had started working resulting in this odd new scene before her.

Mikoto stood up just as Uiharu walked into the room "Don't you have your Judgment duties to be doing though?" she told the young Teleporter who looked up at the time with a gasp. She'd been surfing through her collection for almost an hour and a half! She was suppose to be on patrol already!

"Ah! Your right I have to run!" Kuroko clipped her armband to her uniform, her mind was running a mile an hour when she'd done it. So Mikoto wasn't sure she'd realized she'd done it herself till she'd quickly teleported away after leaning over and peaking Mikoto on the cheek like a late husband rushing off to work.

Konori's jaw had dropped to the desk… Okay she'd totally missed something! Uiharu who'd been in the process of watching and pouring herself tea had not only dropped the cup while still pouring the tea onto the floor stared with a shocked and surprised expression.

Mikoto fought the blush rising to her cheeks as she walked over to Kuroko's computer and sat down. In Kuroko's haste she'd forgot to log off her computer and left up all the folders she'd had up. "M-Misaka your not suppose to be messing with that." Konori told her as she watched Misaka reach into her bag tugging out her PDA connecting it through the computers USB Port. She selected all the photo's within the open folder and copied them to her PDA.

While that was being done she hit the back button after she noticed that the folders name had changed since the last time she'd caught Kuroko eyeballing it. When she did this she realized that the folders name hadn't been altered at all it was simply a folder she hadn't known about. The screen displayed two folders Top Secret and My Beloved, she clicked on Top Secret curious of what other pictures she was unaware that Kuroko had taken of her.

Mikoto stared in surprise to find their hadn't been any added for quite some time. There'd been a couple of new ones added but they weren't recent, they were from about two months ago. Which was about the time she'd caught Kuroko taking more nude photos of her! It wasn't as though she was complaining… but 'Why did she stop?' she wondered curiously. Mikoto closed out of the folders and was about to move away from the computer desk when a folder named Onee-Sama caught her eye.

oooOOOooo

Kuroko panted finishing her rounds later than usual, her body was hurting so much from trying to make up for lost time that she couldn't teleport all the way there no matter how much she wanted to. Rushing up the stairs to the 177th Branch Office for Judgment she found the lights were already off which means everyone had gone home already… Kuroko frowned as she input her Judgment code before opening the door to be greeted by darkness.

_Kuroko sat in the corner hugging her knees to her chest as doctors walked back and forth in front of her room whispering "Did you hear about the new girl that we just got in?" one of them started as Shirai looked down at the ground. She was still shaking "Her power's Teleportation." he told the male he'd stopped by her room with._

_They were observing her history and medical chart "She was sent to us yesterday after her powers activated… She and her mothers' had been walking home hand-in-hand when her powers surfaced." The doctor that'd been working with her for the last twelve hours told his replacement._

_"I-I see…" The new doctor stated reading the report the police had given them. "Poor kid…" Kuroko heard him whisper from the other side of her glass room. Her arms tightened around her legs and she let her face fall to hide behind her knees as tears came to her eyes. "To witness her parents die in such a way and to know that she's the cause. How's her behavior been?" the young doctor asked in concern looking at the young child that was practically balled into the corner._

_*Drip* She'd killed her own parents. "She hasn't spoken, eaten or even so much as moved from that spot since she's been brought in." the tired doctor replied with a sigh. He'd been trying to at least get her to eat since it was pretty clear she wasn't about to start talking. He'd tried getting her to talk to him several times that day, but each time she just sat there silent with her face buried into her knees. They'd even attempted having a female doctor come in to talk to her, but that'd only seemed to make it worse because she'd suddenly began to cry._

_When she was released from the hospital so she could be moved to Academy City after almost a week. The doctor who'd been with her through it all drove her to her soon to be old home. When she walked in it was quite, but nothing had been touched or changed. The doctor she'd asked if he could stay in the doorway while she collected her things._

_The doctor did as she asked watching as the small girl walked off through the living room. When Kuroko ducked into her bedroom she grabbed all her suitcases and stuffed them with her cloths and a few belongings. Kuroko tugged a giant trunk out from her closet that for now simply held a few box of important papers. After packing some things inside Kuroko stopped at her deck picking up the picture frame that sat across from her lamp. She ran her finger over the glass softly only realizing she was crying when a tear dripped onto the glass._

_Cleaning up her face She returned to her desk retrieving her camera, family pictures, and computer her parents had gotten her for Christmas. She put them all securely in the trunk clamping it shut just as the doctor poked his head in to see how she was doing. She'd be alone for now… but that's okay. Because where she was going she could make friends to fill the void, she planned to be a member of Judgment since her one of her mothers had been in the police force, she also planned on finding love one day… or letting it find her._

_Kuroko paused at the door as the movers grabbed her suitcases and trunk for her. She'd inherited a lot from her mothers', this house, money, all their belongings, their cars, they'd left everything to her in their will she'd never known they'd filled out. One of the movers began turning off the lights as they left the rooms causing the house to fall into darkness. "Ready to go Shirai?" The doctor asked kneeling down next to her._

Kuroko stepped into the dark Judgment Office with a sigh, how she hated stillness, quietness and darkness. It brought a cold and lonely familiar feeling over her. She heard an odd sound 'Is that a computer? It sounds like someone snoring!' she thought following the strangely familiar sound into the dark room. Kuroko's eyes widened as she stared down at her computer finding a sleeping Level 5 resting on folded arms 'She waited for me...' she thought. Kuroko's computer was sleeping, but Mikoto's PDA was sitting upright against it while in its sleep mode swapping between various pictures Kuroko had taken on the screen every minute 'S-She downloaded them from my computer…'

Kuroko grabbed her computers mouse and gave it a light shake waking it up to find her suspicions were true Mikoto had been browsing her computer. Kuroko smiled slightly 'Well she's certainly been a busy bee while I've been gone.' she thought reading over the letters Kuroko was suppose to have typed up to the Board of Directors and Mayor of Academy City about Mikoto's destruction. Kuroko chuckled saving everything before closing down all the work windows, and shutting her computer down. She could check and send the documents later…

Kuroko tapped Mikoto's shoulder teleporting her up into the air she caught the older girl with ease on her back. Mikoto's folded arms hooked themselves around Kuroko's neck as Mikoto's cheek fell to rest against the smaller girls shoulder. Kuroko caught Mikoto's thighs with ease; Kuroko turned letting one of Mikoto's legs drop for a moment as she grabbed the older girls PDA and slipped it into her pocket before grabbing Mikoto's thigh again. She left the building and walked them all the way to the Dorm. Mikoto constantly nuzzling her nose into Kuroko's hair.

When she entered the Dorm naturally she'd been bombarded by the Dorm's Mistress, but she didn't mind that as she explained while she and Mikoto were late while walking up the stairs to the floor their room was on. After hearing enough of an explanation and seeing as Shirai had her hands very much full she decided to let this slide for once. Once in the room alone Kuroko changed Mikoto out of her clothes and into her favorite green Gekota pajamas before putting Mikoto to bed.

Kuroko leaned down bringing her hand up to brush some of her long strands of red hair behind her ear as she kiss Mikoto on the forehead. "Thank you." she whispered with a smile as she pulled away walking into the bathroom ready for a hot shower to rid herself of this gross sweaty feeling. When she got out minutes later fully dressed in her red Gekota pajamas she noticed Mikoto had rolled facing the wall where Kuroko's bed was. The brunettes hair was draped over her face like a curtain.

Kuroko sighed wondering if Mikoto would kill her to find her snuggled up in bed behind her in the morning. 'N-No things have been getting better since I stopped acting like a complete pervert in front of her.' she thought turning to her own bed and slid under her cold covers. It didn't take her long to fall asleep. When Mikoto felt Kuroko's Electrical Signals tell her the younger girl was fast asleep.

She stood up and made her way around Kuroko's bed; She'd been wide awake since they'd entered Dormitory and the Dorm Mistress greeted Kuroko. She'd been tempted to open her eyes, but after seeing not so many images in the folder Top Secret she found herself wanting to test the young Teleporter. All throughout the process of changing her the most inappropriate Kuroko had been was when she kissed her forehead.

Mikoto slid under the covers of the opposite side of Kuroko's bed 'But... I think I'll let that slide.' she thought turning on her side to face Kuroko who was laying on her back. Mikoto grabbed Kuroko's hand and lightly kissed her cheek "You pass... night Kuroko." Mikoto mumbled resting her head on top of Kuroko's long hair that was spilled out under her.

* * *

**Reminder: Please remember to leave a review o.o/**


End file.
